


taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

by shujisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Conyo, M/M, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, This is a part of Oplan Jeonghan, YoonHong, but can also be a standalone fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: very makalatvery conyobut still, just jeonghan and joshuaor the night after the bj escapades at UPTC where we also get to see yoonhong's backstory.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of oplan jeonghan (which can be found on my twt acc: @shujisoo_) but can also maybe stand on its own
> 
> there is a warning before the mature content so you can enjoy the backstory without having to see it. please proceed with caution. you have been warned.

Joshua knew he was fucked the moment he and Jeonghan met at home. Literally and figuratively. He didn’t know what came over him, maybe the sudden rush of turning things around and being devious for once. It was always his boyfriend who was doing the teasing, so why can’t Joshua do it this time?

Sitting on his bed, Joshua couldn’t help but shift around, both nervous and excited. Jeonghan had texted him when Minghao and the rest had agreed to go home.

**Hannie:**  
“You’re a little minx.”

 **Shuji:**  
“:P you deserve it.”

 **Hannie:**  
“Oh I do, don’t I?”

 **Shuji:**  
“Yes”

 **Hannie:**  
“We’ll see. Wait for me at home and I’ll make sure you regret doing that.”

Although he and Jeonghan had already done a few not so innocent things in the bedroom, they still haven’t gone to the third base. Actual sex. 

It wasn’t as if they weren’t ready for it, they were. Joshua knows Jeonghan had had a fair share of exploration before they were a thing, and contrary to everyone’s beliefs, Joshua wasn’t a virgin. So why was it that they still weren’t doing serious things?

Never mind asking about it. Maybe tonight is the time they can do it. 

Joshua was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the main door open. _Oh, Jeonghan was here already._

“Shua~” the voice calls from outside the bedroom. 

Joshua exhales slowly. Now wasn’t the time to back out of his plans. He already started it, so might as well finish it, right?

He calls out to his boyfriend, “Hannie, I’m a bit cold already. Won’t you warm me up?” He smirks inwardly. He was wearing the oversized hoodie Jeonghan loved so much, without anything underneath.

Joshua hears shuffling from outside before the bedroom door was opened so aggressively. And there, Jeonghan walked inside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Seeing his boyfriend by the foot of the bed, crossed legs, bare and everything, Jeonghan couldn’t help but stop and inhale shakily. Joshua was so, so, so _pretty_. Words can’t express the adoration he’s feeling towards the boy he’s been liking for years. The boy he had stumbled upon by the main building, accidentally spilling the things Joshua was holding.

They had bickered back then, Joshua so red from both anger and embarrassment, and Jeonghan being the usual annoying self he was when he’s supposed to be with friends. It surprised him. Jeonghan wasn’t exactly the best at making ‘friendly’ with everyone. Without Seungcheol or the rest of his close friends, he was usually closed off and minding his own business, but this spectacles-wearing boy in a lab gown managed to make him laugh and be comfortable.

**_flashback._ **

_“Ouch- Watch where you’re going naman!” Jeonghan was about to say sorry when he saw how cute the other boy looked, pouting and breathing heavily. “Ikaw bumunggo sa akin bakit ako magsosorry?”_

_Appalled, the boy on the ground retorts, “I couldn’t see where I was going! Edi sana you moved away?” He stands up and brushes the dust off of his jeans, “Are you going to stand there and not help me? Pogi ka nga, you have no manners naman.”_

_“Pogi ako?”_

_“Ah so you have selective hearing din pala. Whatever, if you’re not going to help just leave. Asshole.”_

_Jeonghan rushes to help the boy pickup the papers and things he was holding before they bumped on each other, “Sorry, joke lang yun. I’m Jeonghan, and you are?”_

_“Joshua,” the boy- Joshua- mumbles as they finish picking everything up. “Thanks.”_

_“Why were you even carrying things na sobrang dami? You can’t even see up ahead, paano kung nadisgrasya ka?”_

_“I know the halls of this building, hindi naman ako madidisgrasya.”_

_“Pero nabunggo mo ako?”_

_“You are not part of the building’s structure at saka ikaw kaya yung nagbump sa akin.”_

_Jeonghan knew this one was going to be hardheaded so he decides on stopping before they fall into an argument, “Tara, tulungan na kita. Baka may mabunggo ka pang ibang pogi tapos sa kanila ka ma-in love.” He walks forward, leaving a shocked Joshua. “Oh ano, san tayo punta? Where were you going ba?”_

_“A-ah sa main faculty lang, I have to give all of this sa prof ko. And ask about taking extra Japanese classes,” Joshua mumbles sheepishly, the fire within him dissipating, reverting him back to his usual shy self._

_They walk side by side, with Jeonghan asking a few more questions to get to know Joshua better. “So BS MBB ka? Do you not go to any sports event? I’m sure I would have noticed you if you did.” Joshua scoffs at that, “There are so many people going to sports events, you wouldn’t have noticed me. At saka, why are you trying so hard to be so presko?”_

_Jeonghan laughs at that. ‘Ah, this one is really different,’ he thinks to himself. “Wala lang, I find you really cute and knowing that I’ve only met you now after some time in this university, I’m scared I might not be able to see you again.”_

_They finally arrive at the faculty lounge, with Joshua opening the door since he was holding the lesser amount of things. They drop off everything at Joshua’s professor’s table, both taking forms to take extra classes (Joshua looking at Jeonghan weirdly since he didn’t mention he was taking some too)._

_“So, um, thank you for helping me,” Joshua mumbles as they leave the room. “Anong nangyari sa masungit na Joshua? Where did he go?” Jeonghan asks jokingly as he fixes his gym bag. Joshua glares at him, “I’m saying thank you na nga tapos you’re going to tease me pa. Di ka nga nagsorry,” the boy grumbles, walking away from the varsity player._

_Jeonghan stops laughing scrambling to follow Joshua, “Wait, can I get your number?”_

_“My parents said not to give strangers my number.”_

_“But I’m no stranger right? We’ve bonded!”_

_Joshua giggles, “Not enough for you not to be a stranger. I’lll see you around, Yoon Jeonghan.”_

_Jeonghan sighs before finally noticing Joshua’s words. ‘Wait I didn’t giver him my surname?’ He stares at the retreating back and smiles, albeit a bit like a lovesick fool, **he so likes me**._

* * *

“Hey, Yoon Jeonghan, why the hell are you standing there stupidly? I dressed up like this and you stare at me without doing anything,” Joshua frowns after throwing a sock at his boyfriend. “Ano nanaman iniisip mo? Can you do that later?”

Jeonghan, finally falling back out of his thoughts, still smiles at his lover. “Shuji crush mo ako dati pa ‘no?” 

His words are confirmed when the mentioned boy gets red in the face. “Shut the fuck up, no kaya.” The varsity player took it as a sign to come near when Joshua covers his face. “Ikaw andami mong kasalanan sakin. You keep lying straight to my face.”

Jeonghan leans down to kiss his boyfriend, the boy moaning into his mouth. “You deserve to be punished, baby,” he breathes out, finally pulling Joshua into a deeper make out session.

* * *

**SKIP THIS: MATURE SCENES!**

Joshua couldn’t do anything except whimper as Jeonghan fingers him while peppering kisses along his back. He’s sure a lot of bruises would appear tomorrow, with how rough his boyfriend was at handling him. 

Things moved so fast he can barely remember how they got at that exact point. His head pressed against the pillow, ass up, with Jeonghan hovering above his body. But one thing was for sure, Joshua’s continuous whining and teasing led him there. 

Joshua’s thoughts got cut off as Jeonghan roughly pulls his finger out. “How many more can you take, Shua?” The varsity player asks, squeezing his ass and parting his cheeks, letting the cold air of the ac hit his clenching hole. Joshua shudders, mind turning jelly, “I-I’m not- ah, ‘m not sure. Another? Maybe three?”

He doesn’t get to talk again as two additional fingers slip inside him, stretching him out more. Joshua’s eyes close at the feeling, a few curses leaving his mouth. “Fuck, Han.”

“Oh? I’m Han now?”

Joshua whines as the fingers inside leave his tight heat once more. Jeonghan lets his fingers touch Joshua’s rim, “What do you call me again, baby?”

“I- ah! _Daddy please!_ ” Joshua shouts, tears falling onto the pillows. Jeonghan smiles, “Better.” He continues to ram his fingers inside, crooking it just right to elicit a loud sob from his lover.

“ _Daddy, please, I want you in me already,_ ” Joshua whispers, pushing back at the digits that stayed inside him. 

“This isn’t your first time, right, Shua?” Jeonghan asks, pulling his fingers out. He wipes the remaining fluid on Joshua’s thigh, before moving to tug a condom out of the bedside table. Carefully, he changes Joshua’s position to be lying more comfortably on the bed. He slides on top of him, capturing the boy’s lips with his own. 

Joshua pulls away, shaking his head at Jeonghan’s query. “You know I’m not as innocent as everyone thinks,” he kisses the varsity player again, lips quirked up to a smile.

Jeonghan hastily puts on the condom, never drawing back from Joshua’s mouth. 

“Ready?”

-

The moment Jeonghan finally slips inside him, Joshua thinks he could just let go at that point. They’ve done numerous things together, his mouth has taken Jeonghan’s cock more than he can count on his fingers, but the feeling of it inside him.

_God._

No one would be able to stretch him like this better. Jeonghan was so fucking big that even the time they took to finger him open wasn’t enough for Joshua not to wince at the largeness. 

“Hey, you good?” Jeonghan brushed the hair that fell on Joshua’s face. The latter breathes heavily, trying hard not to move, “Give me a moment, shit, maybe your friends calling you a dick wasn’t a lie. You’re- ah, you’re so fucking big.”

“Hmm, biyaya ni Papa God sakin to match your pwet daw,” Jeonghan leans forward to suck on Joshua’s collarbones, “Fuck, baby you need to relax, you’re tightening around me too much baka naman maputol yung dick ko.”

“Gago ka, edi sana you made your cock smaller so I can take it easily.” Joshua, ever the whiny bottom that he is, retorts.

“Okay lang yan babe, para we can say that your hole is made just for me nalang talaga,” Jeonghan straightens up, smirking downwards at the pouting boy. “I’ll make it so you’ll never feel sated with any other person’s cock.” 

Before Joshua can even reply, Jeonghan already pulls ever so slightly, and rams his cock balls-deep inside the boy, thrusting into him at a pace he wasn’t prepared for.

“Ah! Fuck, you’re- ah! fucking me so well, daddy.” Joshua moans, clutching at the pillow by his head. The fingers gripping on his waist was surely hard enough to print on his skin. 

Skin slapping against skin was a sound that was so prominent inside the room, with a few moans and grunts emanating once in a while. Sweat trickles down both the college students’ neck, the heat from their bodies enough to cancel the coolness in the room.

After a few moments, Joshua tries to push Jeonghan away, “Wait, ah- I’m gonna cum.” Jeonghan doesn’t listen, continuing to fuck into the younger boy. “Cum with just my cock, baby.” He picks up his speed, Joshua unconsciously squeezing on his cock tighter.  
“Fuck, shit, Jeonghan I-I’m-!” Joshua’s the first to come with a broken moan, ribbons of cum painting his and Jeonghan’s abdomens. Jeonghan keeps up his pace, chasing his own high. “Just a bit more, shit.” The younger boy drily sobs, the stimulation on his prostate almost too much to bear. 

Jeonghan groans at the sight of his lover’s tears. He thrusts a couple more times, just enough to release his own cum inside the condom. 

Jeonghan then slumps on Joshua’s body, cock still inside. Silence passes a couple more minutes. Jeonghan, thinking that his boyfriend had already passed out, delicately eases out of Joshua. He stands to get a rag when a hand reaches out to grasp his wrist. He sees Joshua smiling tiredly up at him, “Kiss me?”

The varsity player doesn’t wait for a second to waste before he leans down again to kiss his boyfriend. Joshua couldn’t help but giggle as Jeonghan pulled back for them to catch their breath. “I love you, daddy” he voices out, staring in his boyfriend’s eyes, a smirk painted on his face.

“You’re a menace,” Jeonghan laughs, pinching Joshua’s cheek. “I love you too.”

They both decide to just wipe down and shower in the morning, with Jeonghan doing most of the work since Joshua was too sore to move.

Lying down on the bed, Joshua snuggles in Jeonghan’s heat, opting to rest his head on his boyfriend’s arm, instead of the pillow. He smiles at the older’s sleeping face. The softness that he was the only one allowed to see. Joshua gets comfortable before slowly letting himself be lulled to sleep.

Jeonghan may not have been his first, but Joshua was sure this boy would be his last.

Like Jeonghan had said, they were made for each other: both in heart, and with the basketball player's dick for his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow thank you so much for being able to finish this trashy extra AKSKSKSKS litrally made with my last braincell
> 
> special mention to my bf, cres, you're my saviour HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed! please do leave a kudos or comment if you can. your words of encouragement inspire me to write more hehehe
> 
> lov all of you!
> 
> twt: @shujisoo_  
> cc: @shujisoo


End file.
